The present disclosure addresses a common issue presented with a user's inability to adequately capture a wide-angle photograph with an electronic device, which results in cutting off a subject, object, landscape or any part of the photograph the user is trying to capture.
Nearly all electronic devices, cell phones, smartphones, smart watches, phablets, and tablets, have digital cameras. Many users tend to take portraits holding or using their own device while including themselves in the photo (“selfie”), either of themselves alone or a group of individuals, often times with an emphasis on a landscape/background.
The average electronic device, however, is extremely limited in its ability to take wide-angle photography (i.e., adequate selfies). In an effort to lure selfie enthusiasts, manufactures are replacing their respective electronic device's standard lens with a wide-angle lens to capture a greater viewing area. Although the wide-angle lens, traditionally utilized for architectural, interior and landscape photography, can capture a greater area, such lenses create image distortion and are not beneficial under most photographic situations.